A New Day
by Charbo2576
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a little chat after the events of CoS


A/N: Grammar School Challenge

Hogwarts

Round 5

WC:755

* * *

Ginny sat under the shade of one of the largest trees in the backyard, her back to the Burrow. Her thoughts were a mass of jumbled images. The attacks that Riddle had manipulated her into instigating on her fellow students, the memories of him torturing animals and people, his cruel and vindictive laugh as she futilely tried to fight his control, and each time she had failed. Riddle taunting her that he had 'spoken' with Harry. Those horrible images were burned into her mind, images of the basilisk rising out of the Chamber in the girls' bathroom made her shudder the most. She didn't want to think about any of that anymore, but the images plagued her night and day – the night was definitely worst. Events of the last year jumbling together, some were just her worst fears come to life. Suddenly, she felt a buzz in the back of her mind, and a tingle in her stomach; it was like a calming presence moving toward her, forcing the thoughts out of her mind.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry grinned, seeing her about three feet in front of him.

She gasped, jumping to her feet and pulling out her wand. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry James Potter, don't do that!" she chided, trying to catch her breath. Finally, she lowered her wand and sat back down. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to visit!" He smiled, sitting down beside her.

"So, why aren't with Ron?"

"I wanted to say hi – to you," he blushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the slight smirk on his face. She only nodded as she blushed and turned away from him. "So, tell me, was I right? When I told you in the Hospital Wing that no one would hate you?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

She wanted to run and hide. She felt that nervous, a flutter in her guts that she always got every time Harry was around her, but for some reason, it was stronger than usual. She glanced back at him, seeing that he was staring at her. Ginny made sure her hair flopped in front of her face to hide her blushing cheeks.

"I'm here, whenever you want to talk." Harry leaned casually against another tree, his back enjoying the warm summer day.

"We're going on vacation soon," almost whispered Ginny with a sad tone to her voice.

"I know," smiled Harry. He let that hang in the air for a few moments. "I'm going with you."

Ginny snapped her head around, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Feelings of excitement and terror filled her mind.

"Thought that might get your attention."

"You're serious?" she asked hoarsely.

He grinned and nodded. She whimpered, turning away again.

"I do mean it, Ginny, I'm here when you want to talk about it," he said seriously. "By the way, how did you know my middle name?" Harry leaned forward as she blushed again.

"I just do," she answered sheepishly.

"Nope, not good enough," Harry said as he moved to sit in front of her.

Ginny tried to move away but her eyes met his, and she froze.

"You know a lot about me, I would like to know how. And yes, I know you have a crush on me." Harry grinned at the small redhead.

"I'm gonna kill Ron," she narrowed her eyes, glance back at the Burrow.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, you're kinda cute when you get all worked up," laughed Harry.

"Oh, shut it, I am not." Ginny blushed again trying to hide her face.

"I think so," Harry grinned at her. "You still haven't told me how you know my middle name."

"I've had this thing for you since I was – like, five. I used to get Dad to read me all the stories about you." she blushed, lowering her head.

"Do you– do you have any of them?" he asked nervously. "I'd love to hear them," said Harry.

"You– you want to read stories about your life?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I don't know them. It just seems that everyone knows more about my parents, my childhood then I do."

"I never knew," Ginny replied. She could feel his loneliness, his desire and hunger to know more about his life before the Dursleys. Ginny looked up at him for the first time without blushing. "You don't have to be lonely anymore; you've got us to look out for you now," she smiled brightly at him.


End file.
